shetathespiritbreathfandomcom-20200214-history
The Forgotten Gods
These were the Gods followed by the Lost Ones, ages ago, when Sheta was younger. When… The Forgotten: Technos, Goddess of Change and intelligence (Technology) This Goddess is said to appear as spiralling bright ancient runes that resemble a female form. Often she is depicted as a tall strong woman with her faced covered in runes She is the Goddess of the mind and of change. Her principles encourage people to discover more and to use their minds in the best way. She is the goddess of strategy, planning, empathy and technology. Clever and crafty Efreets and tempestars follow her for focus on intelligence, Earthsons rather focus on her influence on technology. Gemsisters are fascinated by the power of her mind. Veekhan, God of Destiny and Luck This God is said to appear like a short smiling man with golden eyes. He teaches to be aware that you cannot control fully life yet can do things to improve your odds. His followers believe in risk and in taking chances often as opposed as planning too much. Short term enjoyment and living the moment are paramount teachings of this god. Often his followers are not in very good relations with the ones of Technos. Gemsister Amazons, Efreet Ardents and many Tempestar worship strongly this God. Memnos, God of Existence and Rebirth This God has appeared as a tall beautiful androgynous man with hair of golden flames. This is the God that oversees on the continuous existence of things, a guardian of the Universe of things. They ensure that things keep on existing he need to be rebuilding them as Nihilar breaks them. The two Gods are said to dance “The Dance of Eternal Destruction and Rebirth”. The followers of Memnos teach the importance of Life and it must be nourished, but rather than looking at it from a natural point of view they have a more philosophical view, and see life as existence, not living things (flames or stones are life as well, just in a different way). Artisans and Landowners like this God , he is seen as the God of cleansing and rebirth by many Efreets. Nihilar, Goddess of Silence and Non-Existence This Goddess is said to appear as a tall slender woman with a plain white face with no features on it (such as nose, eyes etc). This Goddess is easily confused as the Forgotten Goddess of Death but this would be an inaccurate description of her role. She represents everything which is broken and gone; death is just one way to reduce something to nonexistence (a soul). A burned forest or a broken sinking ship are all things which turn into non-existence, get to end. This ends are brought by Nihilar, the Guardian of the End of All Things. It is said that it is just thanks to Memnos that she is not able to wipe existence from the whole Universe itself. This Goddess is often followed by those who have to destroy a lot, such as fighters. (There is a very bitter relation between this Goddess and Avaster Goddess of secrets) Kalyas, Goddess of Will and Truth This Goddess is said to appear as a beautiful woman surrounded by a silver glittering mist and white bright eyes. Kalyas represents the pureness and importance of Truth and Righteousness. Using your senses to understand reality and distinguish falsehood from truth is very important. Nobility is about seeing how things are an making wise decisions based on your understanding of things. Usually helping others is a wise thing since people's gratitude leads to an improvement of one's destiny Her followers tend to be people who are ambitious and responsible. Many Lords of the King's Faction worship this Goddess. DUAL THEOLOGY People who believe in the Forgotten Gods think that you must have two Protector Gods. A Protector God is a god which which you worship more strongly than others. The Other Gods are not ignored in this case but they are just not as important for that individual. Different combination of worship are given the name of various religious currents called Dual Schools. Technos+Veekhan= The Improvised Mind: This Dual School teaches teaches that one must be bright and intelligent but not too prudent. Being able to take risk is typical of a clever mind. Technos+Memnos= The Golden Builder: The Dual School of the Builder focuses on using one's mind for creation. Architecture, arts, even farming, are all blessed form of creation. Thinking about innovative and clever ways how to create is very important. Technos+Nihilar= The Careful Hammer: The Mind is powerful tool to destroy, and desctruction is often necessary. Some ingeneers spend a lot of time planning the collapse of certain caves. A fighter might quickly have to ponder how to deal his killing blow, an artisan will have to carefully destroy his ingredients to create his products. Intelligence is indispensable to destroy succesfully what needs to be ended. Technos+Kalyas= The Golden Word: Many wise and famous leaders belonged to this school. Power and command are weak if not coupled with Intelligence. Only a generous, intelligent and ambitious mind can rule over the others. Veekhan+Memnos= The Bountiful Destiny: Life is good. With a little bit of risk, and believing in something, you can create great things. One must trust luck and create things in order to achieve impressive results. Veekhan+Nihilar= The Dark Tides: Luck ends and destiny is full of danger. Through patience and and catiousness you can delay the unavoidable misfortunes which await. Do not rejoy too long for your pleasure and prepare for the grim future. Memnos+Kalyas= The Adamant Sword: Doing good is the way to rule. Righteousness, creativity and generosity lead to great rulers who benefit the whole community. Strong will and king heart can coexist. Nihilar+Kalyas= Silent Duty: Clear vision, strong will and right heart are the only ways to lead into darkness. As enemies and challenges loom at the horizon, a grim solid leader knows his way. The Prohibited Schools These are schools which are not considered to make sense for the theologicians of the Forgotten Gods Theologians. The Smiling Crown followers believe that Will and Destiny, two opposites, can be reconciled with madness while the members of the Eternal Dance are demons who embody the contraddictions of existence with an inhuman eternal change. Veekhan+Kalyas= The Smiling Crown: Luck is for the good ones. Will and Destiny are the same thing, do what you think and destiny will reward you. Madness is the blessed understanding of will and destiny at the same time. Memnos+Nihilar= The Eternal Dance: birth, death and rebirth. Things are ruled by this continous, infinite flow. Embrace this flow and loose your mortality becoming one with everything. THE ELEMENTAL KINGS The combination of the worship of two patron gods and one elemental King tend to influence a lot the behaviour of the worshiper. For war the Elemental Kings are usually summoned. Humans summon them are as well, usually altogether as the Four Kings of War. Category:Religion Category:The Forgotten Gods